Enterprises often archive electronic data for long term storage. One example platform for long term storage of electronic data is magnetic storage tape. Magnetic storage tape, however, has limitations. One limitation of magnetic storage tape is that data stored on magnetic tape cannot be searched or manipulated as easily as data stored on other platforms, for example, semiconductor memory (e.g., integrated circuit based memories). Another limitation of magnetic storage tape is that it has a limited lifetime (e.g., 30 years) and many magnetic storage tapes are reaching the end of their lifetime. As such, enterprises with archives of magnetic storage tape need to transfer the stored data to another medium, or risk losing the data. Further, interfaces and software platforms for legacy electronic tape storage are often incompatible with contemporary interfaces and software platforms.